Life Like A Movie
Being a furred mammal, it´s not hard for me to get used to temperature changes in this city. It was almost late autumn, and there was often cold rain around where I lived. However, that was no problem for neither me or Nick. In my cozy little apartment, the top cop of the ZPD and her beloved fox always find a way to spend time together. Reading, playing video games, watching TV, there were lots of ways. With a sweetheart boyfriend like Nick, boredom will never happen. That night, we were watching a movie together. After watching many reruns of Game of Rodents recently, we wanted something sweeter and less intense. He had went to check a local video rental shack an hour ago, while I was texting my parents and relaxing a bit on my chair. I had already taken a shower and put on my nightgown, the one that Nick liked himself the best. Bucky and Pronk were already sleeping, so their loud bickering wouldn´t bother us that night. Soon, he walked in, carrying a Blu-Ray with him. “What did you find there, sweetie?” I asked, turning to his direction. “Something you´ll like, Judy. Check this out, The Call of the Ocean”, he showed the movie. My interest was awoken. It was a story of a wolf sailor who fell in love with a mervixen. I had heard wonderful things about it: the movie was directed by the same mammals that had done the big hit movie Floatzen, and had won a couple of Oscars in Zootopia too. “Aww, it sounds like the perfect movie to watch together”, I said. “I got something to eat while watching this too. Two small cheese pizzas, soda and jelly beans”, Nick showed what he had bought. It was delightful to see him buy the same kinds of candy I had always loved even as a little girl. “Let´s watch it, Nick”, I said as he put the movie on. As always, he let me use his tail as a pillow as we were lying on the couch near the TV set. “I´ll skip the trailers, I want to see the movie as fast as possible”, Nick used the remote controller, starting the movie. It was a classic, simple and adventurous love story as old as time. The story was about a handsome wolf sailor that was part of a crew ready for adventure, searching for treasure at faraway lands. Eventually, he came across a fearsome sea serpent, that was attacking a very attractive mervixen at a lagoon. The sailor saved her, defeating the beast. “She´s so beautiful in that role. Easily one of her best since her part in Coyotes and Revolvers, where she was that saloon girl”, I remembered. “I love that movie”, Nick nodded, his paw resting on my shoulder as he offered me more candy. As the story went on, the sailor got to know the fair mervixen, eventually falling in love with her. However, as he left her and went on with his adventure, the wolf missed his beloved one dearly. Even with all the riches and exploits in his life, he felt lonely. Finally at the end, there was a beautiful and heartfelt reunion scene where he left his life behind and went to stay close to his mervixen. It almost made me shed a tear. Us bunnies are emotional after all. Still, I loved the whole movie. It gave me a very soothing feeling that made me even fall asleep happily and in bliss while resting in Nick´s arms. Feeling sleepy, the story in the film stayed in my head. In fact, I started to imagine me and Nick in the roles of the characters. I could see it all myself: the dashing sailor fox rowing on his boat as I sat on a rock next to him, in my seashells and fin tail. Nick couldn´t resist the call of the ocean. Splashing around his boat, I could see myself climbing into it as he lifted me in his strong arms, kissing his merbunny on the lips like a real lover. Now that was one love story I wouldn´t have minded to experience myself. Maybe I´m still a romantic at heart despite being a grown rabbit woman, because I often fantasize like that about Nick and me while watching romantic adventure movies. Whether they take place in the middle ages, the 1001 nights or the 19th century, I love it all. “How was the movie, Carrots?” I could hear his kind voice in my ear. Suddenly, I woke up. The end credits had just rolled, and I was still sitting on the fox´s lap. “The movie? Oh, yes, I absolutely loved it. Heartwarming love stories like that….I always have a soft spot for those”, I admitted. “I can see why. Ours has been like one in a way too. No matter what adventures lie in front of us, they won´t feel that great unless our love keeps us together, like with the sailor and the mermaid. They both found the missing parts in their lives”, Nick told. “I know the feeling”, I smiled subtly at him. Nick could see that I had been having those fantasies again, even he knew about those since I had told him. Part of me wonders if he had those himself too. Being a dashing hero that saves the day and gets the gorgeous heroine in the end, like in every classic tale. Can´t blame him if he does. “Glad you liked it. You´re the best kind of company to watch movies like that with”, Nick finished the last piece of his pizza. “So are you. Especially in movies of this genre”, I moved closer to him. “All those marvelous adventures in faraway lands….even they pale in comparison to those I´ve been at with you. The biggest heroine I´ve ever known is the one who has had the biggest impact on my life. There´s only one Judy Hopps”, Nick wrapped his paws around my back. I did the same thing. He was still the same sweet fox I got to know in Bunnyburrow. Strong, gentle, warm and even sexy to boot. Nick always thought I was those things myself too. “Maybe our adventures will be worthy of a movie too someday”, I wondered as I felt an urge to kiss my boyfriend again. I gave in. Nuzzling and smooching gently, it was a fitting way to finish a romantic movie night together before going to sleep. While embracing, I could feel how warmth filled Nick´s body. The touch of my feminine yet strong body always gave that to him. I don´t know many ways to spend rainy nights that aren´t as cozy as this. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories